


Fucking Date Night

by tajn



Series: Fucking Date Night [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Mickey beats someone up, Movie Night, Smoking, TMNT, i just want them happy, mostly fluff ... with a bit of a bloodstain, southside, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey takes Ian to the movies for a date. They talk, share a cigarette, and Mickey beats the shit out of someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Date Night

“I can’t believe I let you pick the goddamn movie,” Mickey said leaving the theatre. “I’m fucking glad we didn’t pay to see that shit.”

“What do you mean, Teenaged Ninja Mutant Turtles is a classic,” Ian said with amusement, “Didn’t you ever play with the action figures as a kid?” Ian said and followed close behind Mickey.

“Shut the fuck up Ian,” Mickey said grinning. “The only times I played with toys is when I stole them from some dumbass,” 

“You don’t steal our toys,” Ian said suggestively. 

“Fuck off, man.” Mickey said smirking.

“Come on Mick, You at least have to have a favorite.” Ian said resting his arm around Mickey’s shoulder. Ian couldn’t help but feel warmness steep throughout his entire being. It wasn’t that long ago that Mickey would, quite literally, kick him in the dick if he did something like this in public. But over the last couple of weeks, Mickey had really been opening up. Hell, Mickey had been the one to offer to take Ian to the movies.

“The red guy was pretty cool I guess,” Mickey shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. “You?” Mickey lit the cigarette and took a drag before handing it over to Ian. 

“Dude, It has to be Michelangelo,” Ian said before taking a long drag. He glanced at Mickey, who had a blank look on his face, and Ian clarified, “the orange one.”

“Oh, Cause you’re both fucking carrot tops,” Mickey said. 

“Technically, you’re the one fucking a carrot top,” Ian took another drag from the cigarette. 

“Damn fire crotch, your head is in the gutter tonight,” Mickey said snatching the cigarette from Ian’s hand, but was smiling nonetheless.

“Did you really hate the movie that much?” 

Mickey shrugged, “That last explosion was pretty sweet, it reminded me of when me and Iggy blew up that meth lab,” 

“You blew up a meth lab?” 

“Yeah, You didn’t hear about that?” Mickey said scratching his cheek almost bashfully. 

“No.” Ian said a grin spreading on his face. 

“ Alright, so me and Iggy were collecting for my dad,” Mickey said almost spitting the last word. “And those dumb fucks wouldn’t pay us,” 

“So?” 

“So we poured gasoline all over their fucking house and lit that fucker up,” 

“You’re a dumbshit,” Ian said laughing 

“To be fair we didn’t know they had a fucking meth lab down there. Those fucktards could have paid us but they were cheap fucking bitches.” Mickey said taking a short drag and handing the cigarette over to Ian. “You should have fucking seen it though. It made those ninja turtle explosions look weak.” Mickey said becoming animated as usual when he talked to Ian about explosions, fighting, or any destructive activities. 

“Fuck off,” Ian said knowing that it would propel Mickey’s excitement even further. 

“Not shitting you,” Mickey paused. “The roof literally got blown off. I don’t know how the fuck it did but it landed in the next door neighbors yard.” 

“Did you at least get your money?” 

“What do you think,” Mickey said eyeing Ian and taking the cigarette from his boyfriend’s hand. Mickey didn’t notice when a flicker of ash drifted from the tip of the cigarette and landed on the very large hand of the man walking beside him. 

“Watch the fuck where you’re doing,” the owner of the hand’s voice boomed in an attempt to be intimidating. 

Mickey’s eyebrows just rose in response and glanced at Ian, who easily interpreted the gesture as who the fuck does this guy think he is? 

“Come on Mick, I don’t want your ass in jail,” Ian said quickly in hopes of getting Mickey’s attention “I had something special planned.”

“Something special?” Mickey said quirking his eyebrow. He was definitely interesting. 

“Remember that thing I do with my tongue?” Ian’s voice went quiet and a bit harsher and damn if Mickey didn’t think that was sexy. 

“Turtles make you hot, huh?” Mickey leered and not even thinking about the man beside him anymore.

“That’s fucking right, you fucking bitch,” The man said a bit sore from being complete forgotten about in less than ten seconds.

Again Mickey’s eyebrows rose and just glanced at Ian.

And Ian sighed and took the cigarette from Mickey’s hand. “You have 30 seconds,”

Mickey just smiled and whipped around to slam his fist into the man’s face and that punch was quickly followed to one in the stomach, effectively flooring the man. Before the man could even try to push himself up off the ground, Mickey had strategically placed three kicks to the left ribcage.

“You don’t fuck with Mickey Milkovich,” Mickey said the grin still on his face. 

“Milkovich. Aw fuck me-” the man said as Mickey landed another kick as the man tried to huddle into a ball. 

“12 seconds.” Ian said.

“I’m done anyways,” Mickey said spitting on the man and pulling the cigarette out of Ian’s hand and took three quick puffs. 

“You getting soft on me?” Ian asked. 

“Fuck you,” Mickey said pinching Ian’s ass. “I just really like that thing you do with your tongue.”

**Author's Note:**

> new-ish to the fandom ... at least writings wise. So let me know how I did!
> 
> Also depending on how this does, there may be more date nights in the future! (prompts for dates anyone)
> 
> As always I am accepting prompts just shoot me a message on tumblr (tajn77) or in the comment section :0


End file.
